


Bonds

by huntlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progress of Blaine’s and Cooper’s physical relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Связи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954620) by [klausslukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas)



When Blaine and Cooper were younger, physical affection just seemed to come natural to them. There were hugs and kisses, both on cheeks and mouth, and they cuddled together on Cooper’s bed watching movies on the new TV Cooper got for his birthday. Nobody ever batted an eyelash at them when they danced together or Blaine sat on Cooper’s lap.

When Blaine entered middle school though, things changed between them. Suddenly it wasn’t okay for them to sleep in one bed together, and they’d rather be dead than caught kissing their brother. The affection that was so ordinary for them vanished completely.  
When Cooper moved out to start his career in California, not only their physical relationship, but also their emotional connection was gone completely. They tried to keep in touch, but both of their lives were busy, and who would rather hang out with their brother instead of their boyfriend, who they could hug and kiss without feeling weird about it?

After singing their duet at McKinley the brothers slowly worked on their relationship, building up trust and getting to know each other again. They hugged when Blaine got an A in a test, and they lay next to each other on Cooper’s bed watching Batman till 3 in the morning.

So when Blaine gets his acceptance letter for his first choice college it is only natural to hug it out. It seems fitting for Blaine to get on his tiptoes and press a fleeting kiss to Cooper’s lips, feeling the man freeze in his arm. His lips are soft, parted because he’s been smiling.

When he pulls back he sees Cooper’s shocked expression, his open lips, where a string of saliva hangs (Blaine doesn’t know if it’s his or Cooper’s and _oh god_  what has he just done). Blood comes rushing to Blaine’s face, he can feel how hot his cheeks and ears are getting, and he coughs awkwardly to put an end to the silence between them.

“Well, I guess I’ll um… go and make it Facebook official.” Blaine stammers, clearing his throat. He doesn’t expect Cooper to lean down again, pressing another kiss to his lips. He sucks Blaine’s lower lips into his mouth, lets his tongue sweep over it, and parts again with a too loud squelching sound.

Cooper steps back, letting Blaine stand there with a dumbstruck expression on his face, horribly confused over what just happened. When Cooper’s alone in the room that he’s been living in again for the last few months since he came back from L.A., he wants to slap himself for being this reckless.

After all, he’s been holding it back for the last few years. 


End file.
